Fast Food Vessel
by 10kEqualsAHundredNowSolveForK
Summary: A back story to how Samandriel came to be and how he got his vessel. Also a bit of explanation as to why he wears his signature Wiener Hut uniform. Kind of a funny made up story as to all of this happened. One-shot


**A/N: So hey guys this is my first Supernatural fic so please don't judge it too harshly. I wanted to do something that told of the backstory of how Samandriel came to be since there isn't much about it in the show. I hope you enjoy it and I would be very happy if you dropped me a review on how I did. Without further ado here it is!**

* * *

From Fast Food Worker to a Vessel

Why him? Since when was he special? Alfie was a normal kid, he had a job, he went to school, had friends, and almost had a girlfriend well... so he thought; it was difficult to tell where that was headed, girls can be so confusing. Well, that all disappeared when he started hearing them, voices in his head. Well one voice. Was he going crazy? He even started believing it himself after the numerous times he had been told he was. He wasn't so sure at first though, Alfie never had a mental illness in his past. He was a perfectly healthy kid with a completely normal life until the angels became a part of it.

Here's how it began, it all started at his job, he was working the night shift at his fast food job at Wiener Hut. That's when he first heard it, the voice. It was a soft voice, angelic even. Hah, there was irony behind that statement for sure. It turns out it was an angel seeking a vessel for down on earth. What? What the hell was a vessel anyway. His "angel sitting on his shoulder" so it appeared, had explained it all to him. He told him that his name was Sam-erm-anlorial? Nope, that isn't it Sam, Sam, Sam something. Ah SAMANDRIEL, that was it. What a peculiar name he thought to himself when he first heard it. Well this Samandriel person, sorry angel needed him. He needed a body to take over and walk around in. Heaven needed the angel so in turn the angel needed him.

I mean who was Alfie to say no to an ANGEL OF THE LORD for christ's sake. His life was apparently meaningless compared to this celestial being. So that's what he did, he allowed the angel to use him as a vessel. How is this being written you may ask? Well, the one condition Alfie had for allowing me to use him as a vessel was that I had to share his story. He helped write the beginning at least, and that's why it's going to sound like the story is being told by two perspectives. Me, Samandriel Hi! and Alfie, the kid who just worked at the fast food joint down the street. You may have known him. Maybe?

So yeah, I kinda ruined the poor kid's life. Hey, don't blame me it wasn't my fault! Naomi called upon me, and what choice did I have after all. She can be hella scary at times. Ok, so enough about me. Back to the story at hand. So Alfie was working the night shift at Wiener Hut, we told you that already right? Well anyway so that's when I first called out to him, through his mind. So at first I just tested his faith in God and whatnot. He appeared to not really maybe be what we angels call a "Strong" believer, but don't get me wrong the kid did have faith. Even if he wasn't a devoted believer then, he sure as heck was by the end of this whole experience. I tested that faith by telling him to place his hand on a hot grill and told him that he wouldn't be harmed by the heat. After all I took a page out of Castiel's book with that one. He tested his vessel in the same way did he not? To make a longer story shorter he did it, and of course was not harmed. As Alfie told you earlier, I explained things to him and told him what needed to be done. After the explanation he was more than happy to oblige. What a generous soul, bless him.

I think waited a bit too long to take control. I did make his family and friends think he was going insane, Oops. Sorry Alfie after all my "people" skills are "rusty" and I didn't know any better. Oops, one minute. Sorry, Cas was reading over my shoulder and he told me to stop stealing his lines. Well soorrrry that you were like my role model for this whole experience. Well anyway, back to the story again. I need to stop getting so side tracked. So, I gave Alfie time to say goodbye to his family and friends. I did feel really bad, but an angels gotta do what an angels gotta do right? He said his goodbyes and I appeared back in his head again asking if he was ready. He said yes and there it happened; the insane flash of bright light and here I am now. Samandriel. Thank you for reading Alfie's story, and possibly commenting on how I did with the life story telling.

Oh yeah, one more thing. From now on I just wear the Wiener Hut worker uniform wherever I go, you know it's the least I can do. Leave the kid with at least a bit of him left on the outside right? Plus I do like the look, well that's all. Samandriel signing off now. Cya!

* * *

 **Endnote: Also if you are into Supernatural join my Roleplay forum for it. I just started it and we need more people. Please? Ok. Maybe I'll cya there? Ok byeee!**


End file.
